


Peaceful Sounds and Flower Crowns

by ClaireKat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 2D pv verse, F/M, Fluff, Gift Fic, Miraculous Ladybug PV, One Shot, fic based on art, post pv reveal, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 01:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11453421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireKat/pseuds/ClaireKat
Summary: Felix and Bridgette agree to spend a summer afternoon studying together, but Bridgette gets a little distracted.





	Peaceful Sounds and Flower Crowns

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been meaning to write this for a while, it’s a sweet little one shot based on an art piece by edorazzi. In my version of the PV, Bridgette lives with her grandparents above their bakery (which I don’t know if that was ever an actual show idea but at some point I came up with it). Happy summer and I hope you enjoy.

Even though they had been dating for a few months now, considering Bridgette Cheng as his legitimate girlfriend still felt slightly strange to Felix. Not in a bad way, of course. He certainly didn’t harbor any lingering resentment for her or her bubbly and persistent personality; on the contrary, he had actually grown quite fond of those parts of her he used to find annoying. He’d seen such behavior as a nuisance when all he wanted was for her to take the hint to stay away from him, considering his aura of bad luck would run amok on anyone and anything that got too close to him. Felix was used to being prickly, unsociable, alone…keeping people at a distant was nothing new to him even before that coal black ring of bad luck sealed to his finger. But Bridgette, she practically made it her job to make it difficult for him to keep his distance.

Now, a few months after the truth of their superhero identities had been revealed to one another, Felix had to admit that being close to Bridgette was one of the most comforting things in his life. He loved seeing her smile, hearing her laugh, feeling her arm wrap around his as the two of them wandered the city on their days off — both from being students and defenders of justice. The sound of her feet pattering up to meet him, the brush of her hair against his chin when she hugged him, and the peck of her lips leaving a warm spot on his cheek that flooded with blush before he even knew what was happening all made his heart swell with identifiable emotions.  In short, he had never been happier.

This afternoon the two had the pleasure of getting together in a local park to study. While Bridgette’s grandparent’s bakery was their go-to study location, Felix had suggested they take advantage of the mild summer weather and appreciate a nice change of scenery while they were on break. Studying wasn’t Bridgette’s first idea of a fun date, but Felix was so insistent on getting a head start on their coursework for the coming semester she didn’t have the heart to not indulge him. The weather was warm, but not overbearingly so thanks to the periodic breeze. 

Bridgette laid out a blanket for them to lounge on, trying not to grimace at the stack of books Felix removed from his backpack after setting it down. She put her chin on her knees and watched as he methodically unloaded them, tapping a finger against her leg as her eyes shifted from the books, to his face, to the flowers in the grass and bushes around them. Their aroma filled the area, surrounding them in a sweet, calming mixture of scents that brought a drowsiness over her.

“Hey, are you sure you want to do this today?” Felix’s voice startled her, and Bridgette snapped her eyes open, adjusting her sitting position and nodding earnestly.

“Of course! It’s just so nice out, I got a little caught up in all the sounds and smells.”

“You pay attention to that stuff?” Felix inquired, disbelief displayed on his face and in his voice. “The city is the same today as it always is.”

Bridgette giggled, and her laughter only deepened the crease in Felix’s forehead. “Am I missing something?”

She shook her head, scooting closer to him so she could rest her head on his shoulder. “You and I just see the world differently. Vastly different. It isn’t a bad thing, though. Hopefully it means we’ll be able to open each other’s eyes to things we can’t see on our own.”

“The only thing I’m going to be opening your eyes to today is this textbook,” Felix retorted, tossing the final book down with a punctuating thump. 

“Aw, but your beautiful face has already opened my eyes plenty. It’s like getting a glimpse of the sun without actually being blinded.”

Felix couldn’t help but blush at Bridgette’s offhand comment. Now that he had taken the time to get to know her, and was aware of the fact that she was so much more than the clingy classmate with an overbearing crush on him, she got under his skin so easily. All she had to do was bat her eyes a certain way, or come at him out of the blue with a compliment like that, and it was like she was holding his heartstrings hostage. Felix did his best to inconspicuously hide his inflamed face behind a book under the guise of research, but knowing that she had embarrassed him only made Bridgette flush the same shade.

“Ahem, well, what subjects did you bring?” she asked, hoping to clear the air.

“I was thinking we could take a look at some of the literature selections, since those tend to be easier to tackle,” he explained, setting his book down once his blush subsided. “I also brought some science, math, and history books, but I don’t know if we’ll be able to get to all of them this afternoon.”

“I sincerely hope not…” Bridgette muttered, sifting through some of the volumes and doing her best not to outwardly cringe at the prospect of doing preemptive summer reading. “Why don’t you go through some of them and decide where you want to start?”

Felix shrugged and picked up one of the literary texts, flipping through the pages absently as he followed the table of contents to draw samples from the various sections. While he continued his inventory, Bridgette passed the time by plucking a few of the nearby flowers, weaving them into small strings, crowns, bracelets, and various other accessories. It was times like this that her abundance of hair came in handy, and she got to work braiding some of the longer stemmed flowers into her hair after plopping one of the finished crowns on her head.

Their sweet smell became more apparent to Felix, but he was too busy keeping himself busy to see what had triggered the change, hoping to avoid any more embarrassing distractions. Bridgette was all too focused on him, though, mostly just intent to take in all the quality time with him she could before it was ruined. She knew it was unlikely that Felix would purposefully hurt her, especially now, but with the threats that came with their line of work and the unknown future, she wanted to savor every precious moment she got with him.

A breeze drifted by, tousling Felix’s flowing locks in the process. Bridgette had idly started watching him as she braided, and the sudden sparkling strands before her gave her an idea. As she finished her braids, she nabbed some of the flowers she had set aside and scooted closer to Felix, weaving a flower into the edge of his mane. He perked up at the sudden feel of fingers in his hair, peeking to the side to see Bridgette intently concentrated on lacing his hair with an array of rainbow flowers. He blushed again, but it was more mellow, more content than the startled heat that had overwhelmed him a few minutes before.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

Bridgette froze, realizing she probably should have asked before she started assaulting his hair with vibrant plant buds. “Uh, I’m sorry, I just…”

A small, very cute, very unexpected chuckle passed from Felix’s lips. “You don’t have to apologize. Your hair looks very beautiful, all done up like that.”

Now it was Bridgette’s turn to be starstruck. She swore if she could see herself now, her whole body would be the same rosy shade as some of the buds in her hair, or her signature superhero suit. Felix turned, pecking her sweetly on the lips before returning to his book. Bridgette’s heart beat so hard it hurt, and her fingers trembled with a force that rendered them unusable. Felix sensed her anxiety, patting her hand a bit and giving her a rare but reassuring smile before he returned to his book.

“It feels really nice, when you play with my hair like that,” he encouraged as he relocated the page he was on. “Would you mind doing it a little more?”

Without another word, Bridgette returned to her playful plaiting. She unconsciously began humming, and although Felix didn’t recognize the song, he appreciated the ambiance. Before he knew it he found his eyelids growing heavy, his desire to get lost in the peace of the moment overriding his desire to finish reading the passage he was on. Bridgette could hear his breathing slow to a calm rhythm, and she smiled, adding more flowers and continuing to hum along. Right now they weren’t Ladybug and Chat Noir, nor were they the Cheng bakery girl and the prestigious Agreste son. No, right now they were simply Bridgette and Felix, enjoying each other’s company and the tranquility of their shared summer afternoon. Studying had never been so enjoyable. 


End file.
